


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 5: Skeleton in the Closet

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Murder, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Goten and Trunks are reunited after college





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 5: Skeleton in the Closet

Reunion.  Trunks had been his best friend growing up and he had been devastated when he chose to go across the country for school.  He distinctly remembered crying in his room even though, at the time, he was seventeen and far too old for tears. He had simply felt like something he needed in order to live was being taken from him and it wasn’t fair.

But Trunks had wanted to go to university somewhere that maybe didn’t know his family’s last name and he couldn’t begrudge him that.  But he  _ was _ overjoyed when he got a text from him saying he should visit.  That he missed him, too.

And, when he met him at the airport, it was like three years hadn’t passed at all.  It was back to the gray area that blurred friendship and romance that dominated their teen years.  Goten had missed it. He had missed the uncertainty almost as much as he missed smelling the faint traces of Trunks’s bergamot shampoo in his hair.

Trunks’s apartment was decently-sized but nothing like the opulence he had left back home in West City.

“But it’s mine,” he said. “Which accounts for something, I guess.”

He smiled in that self-assured way of his that almost always preceded him concocting some scheme to land them both in trouble.

“Do you have a roommate?” he asked.

“Not anymore.” He gave a sigh. “It didn’t work out.”

Goten nodded.  He didn’t want to ask how he was going to make rent.  On the way from the airport, he had seen that Trunks lived in an artsy district of town that looked rustic and cheap but secretly had astronomical pricing on rent due to its location.

“Actually.”

That smile again.  Goten sat up straighter from his spot on his stool at the counter.

“What?”

“My mom said you’re done with nursing school.”

He nodded.  Already he could see where this was going and his own smile flickered to his face.

“I am.”

Trunks settled on the stool next to him, placing two cold bottles of beer in front of them both.  With his hands now free, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“So…wanna move in?”

It was sudden, it being barely an hour since they were reunited at Arrivals, but Goten knew this was how they worked.  They couldn’t be apart, not for too long. He grinned broadly and nodded.

“Absolutely.”

Trunks then went on to say that it wouldn’t be immediate and that they could maybe fly over and drive back on a road trip with all of Goten’s belongings and it sounded like he had thought about it.  The thought made him giddy.

“I also have to get rid of all of my old roommate’s stuff,” he said. “Dude left it all here, which is hilarious because he said he didn’t want to move and then up and just ghosts.”

Goten took the beer and twisted the top off, glad he didn’t embarrass himself with it being one that needed a bottle opener.

“I can help you take it to a donation center,” he said.

“Most of it’s trash, which won’t get picked up for another couple days, but yeah.  We can take the good stuff.” Trunks grinned. “I’m so glad you said yes.”

He was glad, too.  He would be reunited with his best friend.  They could resume their relationship and he could get a job here at a hospital.  Maybe he should have come here in the first place. He lived at home and commuted to school to stay close to his parents, but maybe now he needed to branch out.  Get away from his family. Forge a life here with Trunks.

“His room is all cluttered if you wanna just put your suitcase in my room,” he said.  With a discreet elbow and a sly grin he added, “Share the bed, too.”

Goten chuckled into his beer.  It would be like that, then. Just where they left off.  He set his beer down and dragged his suitcase into Trunks’s room.  He wasn’t sure where to put it since the room was small and he didn’t want either of them to trip over it.  The closet door was slightly ajar and he figured he could leave it there until they found a proper place for it.

He opened the door and was hit by the stink of rot.  He pushed aside Trunks’s belongings to find, sealed in a bag, a body.  Goten stared at it for a moment, registering that this was probably Trunks’s roommate.  He squatted down near it and pressed the plastic down to see the man’s face in the midst of decay.

“Oh,” he said. “Trunks went through a lot of trouble.  It really is a good thing I said yes.”


End file.
